The Impossible
by LittleWhiskeyGirl
Summary: One-Shot Fic, Hermione Draco, Post-Hogwarts, Hermione's thoughts on Draco after tragedy strikes.... PG-13 for mentions of suicide, sex, and murder..... Please RR


            A/N- Ok, Here's my one shot. It's called The Impossible and it's a song fic D/Hr saga. It's a tragedy/angst/romance story and I think that it's worth a read. It's not great by any stretch and it hasn't been Beta'd so bear with me. Leave a review if you liked it, or if you didn't. I just want to know if there are people out there.  

            Disclaimer- I don't own Hermione, Dumbledore, Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, Benji Fenwick, Cornelius Fudge, Remus Lupin, or sadly Draco. I also don't own the song The Impossible, that one belongs to that sexy stud Joe Nichols. If I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing fan fics. I'd be rich/famous/an awesome singer. *Wink wink*

The Impossible 

            She smiled as she placed the rose, red as fresh blood, on his casket. The smile was masking her true grief. Why they had even bothered with a casket was beyond her. Benji Fenwick had been found in bits, all that was left this time were wisps of silver blond hair. No one else had ever had hair like that.

Unsinkable ships sink  
Unbreakable walls break  
Sometimes the things you think would never happen  
Happen just like that  
Unbendable steel bends  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable  
I've learned to never underestimate  
The impossible

            Hermione looked back, far back, she remembered all the bad, the names, the hexes, the angst, but she also remembered the good, laying curled in his arms, studying together, the first time he had said 'I love you'…

            She was thinking so far back that she could barely remember the most recent meeting. She was remembering…

            "Hermione, Mione, Wait up!"

            "What do you want?"

            "Hermione, what is wrong? I don't know what I did wrong but if you don't tell me then I can't make it better"

            "Are we friends???" it burst from her mouth, she hadn't meant to say this, but she waited for his answer, with baited breath.

            "No, Hermione, we aren't friends"        

"See, that's what's wrong"

"If you'd let me finish…"

            "No, I won't, we aren't friends, and I don't have to"

            "Listen to me… Give me thirty seconds, then you can do whatever you want. We can't be friends, we're too… we…" he trailed off, unsure of how to phrase this, "We've gone from enemies to… I can't do this Hermione…."

            "What are you trying to say?"

            "What I'm trying, Hermione Granger, to say is that," He looked into her toffee brown eyes, with his silvery ones, "I love you"

            She stood stock still for a moment, and then she met his eyes and saw that he was telling her the truth. She put her arms around his neck and said,

            "I think, Draco Malfoy, that I love you too"       

Unsinkable ships sink  
Unbreakable walls break  
Sometimes the things you think would never happen  
Happen just like that  
Unbendable steel bends  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable  
I've learned to never underestimate  
The impossible

The smile faded from Hermione's lips as though she had been slapped. She hadn't meant for memory lane to pop up at this moment. She hadn't meant for a lot of things to happen. She hadn't even wanted to come today, but some things are simply necessary, not matter how much we want or need them to be different.

            Hermione did as she was told. She always had, that's what made her utterly un-expendable. Wizard kind would still be locked in a different age if she hadn't done everything that she had. She had only disobeyed orders once…

Unsinkable ships sink  
Unbreakable walls break  
Sometimes the things you think would never happen  
Happen just like that  
Unbendable steel bends  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable  
I've learned to never underestimate  
The impossible

            "Hermione, I need you to do something for me" Albus Dumbledore had summoned her for a purpose, a task that he was sure she couldn't complete. Hermione Granger was a liability to him. She was too strong, he didn't know if she would remain completely faithful. 

            "Anything sir"

            "I need you to kill someone"

            The look in the toffee eyes wasn't shock. She met his blue orbs and said one word, "who?"

Unsinkable ships sink  
Unbreakable walls break  
Sometimes the things you think would never happen  
Happen just like that  
Unbendable steel bends  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable  
I've learned to never underestimate  
The impossible

            She was only twenty but she had dodged and sent more killing curses than most people in the world. The muggle-borns that she worked with called her, the Terminator, and the nickname had stuck. Once the smartest witch in school, she had been reduced to little more than an empty shell.

            Hermione Granger had nothing to live for and this made her five times as dangerous as any other hit- witch or wizard. Sometimes she looked back and wondered how her life had become this existence. Not life, for she wasn't alive… not really… Ironic as it sounded she knew that if she were really alive she would be dead.

Unsinkable ships sink  
Unbreakable walls break  
Sometimes the things you think would never happen  
Happen just like that  
Unbendable steel bends  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable  
I've learned to never underestimate  
The impossible

            The tree was beautiful; they had placed a marble gravestone under it. 'Draco Malfoy/ 1984-2004' there was no epitaph. Hermione glanced around and saw no one. She waved her wand and the words 'Greater love hath no man/ vive le dolce vita" she wasn't sure who would understand the implied joke, but she knew that Draco would have. Sure enough an elderly witch said,

            "What a beautiful epitaph, His love will be the light that leads him to Heaven Everlasting."

            Hermione nearly burst out laughing at the obviously bad translation. The witch had no idea what the gravestone really meant, but even being as cold blooded as she was, she still had the dignity not to laugh at a funeral. Especially this one…

Unsinkable ships sink  
Unbreakable walls break  
Sometimes the things you think would never happen  
Happen just like that  
Unbendable steel bends  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable  
I've learned to never underestimate  
The impossible

            "Draco Malfoy" the headmaster looked grave

            "Ok," Hermione met his challenge head on, "Where is he?"

            "He's in London, but he's on his way to Malfoy Manor"

            Hermione didn't waste her breath saying goodbye. She Apparated out of his office and to Draco's side with a small *pop*.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            "Hermione, is that you?"

            "Hello Draco"

            "Why are you here Mione? We agreed never to meet again"

            "Take out your wand Draco"    

            "Why? Please Hermione"

            "Draco, I can't kill you if you kill me first"

            "Are you going to kill me?"

            "I love you Draco, I'll see you in Hell" the words held no malice, only a sad sort of inevitability. 

            "I love you too"

            "Avada…" she couldn't do it, she couldn't kill Draco, it was the first time that she hadn't killed someone right away, Percy Weasley, Cornelius Fudge, Remus Lupin, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnegan, Justin Finch Fletchley hundreds of others, most of whom she had known. 

            "They'll kill you if you don't kill me, won't they"

            "They can't, Draco, let's run, we can hide, get away from it all"

            "No, I don't want to run"

            "If they want to kill you, they'll kill you, whether I do it or not"

            "Do you truly love me?"

            "Yes, but I don't think that that will help us too much right now"

            "It will, Hermione, use the Sinistro curse"          

            "The explosion charm?"

            "It'll kill both of us, we can be together, and like in that book you love so much, Ethan Frome, With Mattie and Ethan."

            "It didn't work"

            "They were muggles"

              "Ok, we can try it, hold my hand… Sin-strata"

Unsinkable ships sink  
Unbreakable walls break  
Sometimes the things you think would never happen  
Happen just like that  
Unbendable steel bends  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable  
I've learned to never underestimate  
The impossible

            The funeral was… beautiful. it was tactful. Hermione spoke a small eulogy toward the end. 

            "I can hear the whispers, I know what people think of me, or my chosen profession. There was only one person who didn't judge me. Draco Malfoy was a lover in every sense of the word. I don't trust one person in this room any further than I could curse them. Draco and I used to talk about how it was we two against the world. It was that way until the moment that he died, and I didn't… I DID NOT kill Draco Malfoy, Any more than Mattie would've killed Ethan." At this Hermione got a manic glint in her eye, "I'LL SEE YOU IN HELL DRACO!!!" with this she ran out of the church, leaving the shocked gossips whispering about her. She was used to the hypocritical whispers. As if any of them were paragons of virtue.

            Even her two 'best friends' had turned on her. They had both gotten girls pregnant in the seventh year, yet when they found out that Draco and Hermione were sleeping together, they left. She hadn't spoken to either of them in years. The entire world shunned her when she had become a hit- witch. Only Draco stuck with her. But they had separated when she realized how dangerous it would be for him.

_Unsinkable ships sink  
Unbreakable walls break_  
_Sometimes the things you think would never happen  
Happen just like that  
Unbendable steel bends  
If the fury of the wind is unstoppable  
I've learned to never underestimate  
The impossible___

            It had been three years to the day since Draco's funeral. Hermione hadn't been back since. It was too much. She had quit her job and been committed for trying to kill herself, twice. The second time she should've succeeded, they said it must've been either a ghost or a miracle that saved her. And not a corporeal ghost either. Hermione decided that day that she would live, because Draco wanted her to, he didn't want her to die also, at least one of them could have the life that they had dreamed of.

            She knelt next to the gravestone and let the tears fall, the ones that she had never cried. She placed the rose on the ground, next to the stone. 

            "Draco, I love you, I need you, and we fit together perfectly… I wonder if you remember… I didn't mean to live, honest. I wish that there were some way to have the life we wanted. After death I suppose…. You would've been so proud of me, I quit my job, and I'm poor now. I'm living on love, your love, actually I have no idea how I'm staying alive," she finished with an almost wry grin. 

            "Love…" the ethereal voice came from behind her.

            She turned and fainted into Draco's arms.

**~*        ~*        ~*        ~*        ~*        ~* FIN *~       *~        *~        *~        *~        *~**

A/N- Well I don't know if that made much sense if you haven't read Ethan Frome, well I'll explain. There was this guy named Ethan and he was married to this absolute bitch Zeena (creepy name huh?) and she was 'sick' all the time so her cousin Mattie came to live with them. Mattie and Ethan fall in love but don't tell each other until Mattie has to leave and then she and Ethan try to commit suicide so that they can be together. It doesn't work and Zeena has to spend the rest of her life taking care of them. Sounds like just desserts to all right? Well Zeena deserved it because she was awful to Ethan. And Ethan and Mattie deserved being crippled because of the unfaithfulness to wife/ cousin. 

Oh yeah, and the epitaph, literally translated it means, Greater love hath no man(the bible)/ He lives the good life, The joke translation is, Greater love hath no man for living the good life. Anything else and REVIEW!!!! 

I'll cry if you don'tJ well no, not really….


End file.
